1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology called stack projection of making projection images of a plurality of projectors overlap each other on a common screen to thereby form a single projection image. The stack projection is used in, for example, the case of forming a three-dimensional image with a plurality of projectors, and the case of forming a projection image with high luminance. In the stack projection, in order to improve the image quality of the projection image thus formed, it is required to overlap a plurality of projection images with each other with high accuracy.
In order to cope with this requirement, in the technology of Japanese Patent No. 4,168,024 (Document 1), the stack projection is realized by performing the following correction process. In the technology of Document 1, tow projectors are made to alternately perform projection of coordinate pattern images, and a common measurement camera is made to capture the projection image of each of the coordinate pattern images under the control of a control device. The control device performs the process of calculating correction data of each of the projectors using the captured image.
Here, in the technology of Document 1, since each of the projectors is separately made to perform display of the coordinate pattern image, complicated control by the control device for making the projectors work with each other is required, and there is a possibility that the system grows in size, and the control thereof becomes complicated. Further, in the technology of Document 1, since the correction is separately performed for each of the projectors, the number of processes for the correction and the processing time thereof are dramatically increased, and there is a possibility that the processing efficiency is decreased.
Incidentally, in a image display system for displaying an image with a plurality of projectors cooperating with each other such as the image display system for performing the stack projection, it is generally required to be able to more easily and efficiently perform the coordination control to thereby improve the controllability of the system. Further, in such an image display system, since there is a possibility that the positional relationship between the projectors varies with time, it is also required to be able to more easily and promptly perform a correction process, such as a stack correction, for correcting a shift between the projection images.
Further, due to the spread of picture medium using a three-dimensional image and the diversity of picture media, miniaturization and generalization of the configuration, cost reduction, resource saving, facilitation of production, enhancement of convenience (usability), and so on are required for the image display system described above and the projector constituting the system.